


A Promise, Kept

by Ashe



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe/pseuds/Ashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion fic to Elixile's A Prayer, Silenced, this is the scenario from Veld's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise, Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Prayer, Silenced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172398) by [elixile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixile/pseuds/elixile). 



> This fic mentions the death of a character belonging to Drakonlily and Co.

he night of Tally's retirement, Veld returned to his apartment, the door swinging shut behind him before he dropped his jacket and moved to the kitchen. He found the bottle he'd been saving and poured himself a drink before there was a knock at the door. He drained the glass and moved to answer it, eyes narrowing at the man standing outside. "I don't recall inviting you over." The response was quiet and Veld let him inside. Tonight at least, he would allow it and let the future decide itself later. Hours later, he slipped from the bed and went to pour himself another drink. He'd never been good at sleeping with someone else beside him. That required a level of trust he wasn't willing to grant anyone. The distraction had been welcome but now his thoughts were uncontrolled as he sipped from the glass. The events of the day had brought him to this point, drinking alone in the living room of his apartment to try and stave off his thoughts.

Before tonight, it had made no sense to him why Tally had insisted on going to church on the weekends down in the slums, but somehow now that he'd stepped into her position, perhaps he would understand. Turks chose their lives and deaths if they were lucky and dying to the bullet of one of your own was the best death a Turk could have. Tally had deserved that much at least and he had granted her final wish. He lit a cigarette and held it between his fingers watching it burn down. It felt strange to be filling her shoes entirely but he'd already chosen the partner to step in as his second, much as she had chosen him. Veld should have been the one to pull the trigger, but Tally had spared him the unnecessary guilt. He'd have enough of that later, although he had no intention of letting it control him.

He wrapped the chain around his fingers before he moved to stand, crossing the room to a box he kept locked. Veld had never been a sentimental man, far from it, but every Turk under his control deserved to leave something behind. Nobody would know the meaning of the items in the future but it had been something he'd chosen to do. Tally was the first he'd taken a memento from. The key turned and he dropped the necklace into the depths of the container before closing it again. Tomorrow things would pick back up with business as usual. Valentine had performed admirably and Veld was fully aware of his skill but there was something that both drew and repelled him from the other man.

Quiet and reserved to a fault, Valentine had no qualms about following orders. He had a way of carrying himself that caused others to underestimate him but the man was controlled chaos. Veld couldn't help but watch him, which was part of why he'd kept his distance for the last six months. He'd been drawn to Vincent, something about the way he moved always drew his eye, even when he was focused on something else entirely. Tally had noticed of course and teased him about it behind the doors of her office. Veld did his best to ignore the comments and went about his business although every time Valentine moved ...

Tally had issued her final orders before his arrival and he complied. Valentine had been promoted his second and he'd taken the leadership position. Veld would have been happier to remain her second but she'd taken that choice from him. Her final words still rang in his head. Valentine hadn't understood but he had far too easily, not that he would ever admit to knowing the language. Some things weren't meant to be shared and that was one of them. Those words had been meant for his ears only and eventually, someone else would bear witness to his own death and they would be passed on, when that day came.

Veld crushed out the almost gone cigarette and stood slowly before he turned to walk back to the bedroom door, his eyes landing on the figure sleeping in his bed. He still wasn't sure what had prompted him to allow Valentine into his apartment but it was done now. By rights, he should kick him out of the bed but somehow, Veld had no intention of sleeping. When the night ended, Tally would never enter his thoughts again. He knew why she'd done it and he respected it but he had no wish to ever see that happen.

Veld wasn't a good man but he had a set of morals, however strange they might be. He'd suspected about her condition but it was one of those things they never spoke about. The truth of the matter was that he'd called Vincent in to do something he wouldn't have been able to do himself. Tally had ordered it to let him save face but it was his own weakness that had required the presence of the other man.

When Valentine woke, he was finishing his second cup of coffee and turned to look up as the other man walked into the kitchen. "Five minutes and we're leaving. Get moving." The night had ended and his time of reflection was over. He had work to do.


End file.
